In many fields, it is known that prolonged use of certain tools of the trade that require the user to maintain the same position or perform repetitive motions for extended periods of time are at least fatigue inducing. Typically, this fatigue manifests as relatively innocuous muscle tiredness and even mild soreness, but prolonged and extended engagement in such repetitive motions can be more problematic. Among others, de Quervain's Syndrome, bursitis and tendonitis represent manifestations of repetitive motion disorders, also referred to as repetitive strain injuries. One familiar malady of this type effects keyboardists and is known as carpel tunnel syndrome. Though an extreme example, carpel tunnel syndrome provides an example of the importance of addressing issues caused by prolonged repetitive motions before they become more serious, especially when the conditions causing the ailments can be relieved through modification of the devices inducing the problems.